


Remile Oneshots

by ChelleBug



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: I've never seen any books with Remile involving oneshots, so I made my own! Enjoy!~*Requests are also OPEN!*





	1. Chapter 1

This is the request page for ONLY Remile oneshots! You can request anything you want, just don't make it too difficult to the point where I don't understand.

Requests = OPEN


	2. Bag

Emile needed a bag to borrow, so he decided to ask his boyfriend.

"Remy? Do you have a bag I can borrow?" Emile asked.

"The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence." He said.

"Literally all you had to do was say no. Now I'm worried..."

"Don't worry about it."


	3. Sleep Deprived

Emile was worried, to say the least. Remy has been acting... stranger than usual. Whenever he stands in one place, it looks like he's going to tip over. Sometimes he's distracted and not listening to anyone. Emile decided to look further into this.

Emile saw Remy in the common room, drinking coffee. His head was down and it looked like he was about to drop his coffee any second.

"Remy?" Emile said. Remy jumped and looked up at him.

"Wh-what? What is it, babe?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Emile asked and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. "You're awfully warm."

"I'm fine." Then he yawned and took Emile's hand off his forehead. "I'm fine..."

Then there was silence.

"...Remy?" Emile shook him and Remy jumped again.

"What? What's happening?" He looked like he was in a daze.

"Remy... how much sleep are you getting?" Emile asked.

"Enough..." Remy lied.

"He's lying!" Deceit yelled from far away.

"Damn it," Remy said.

"C' mon Remy, let's go," Emile said and grabbed his arm. He pulled Remy up and helped him to his room.

When they got there, Emile took the coffee from him and placed it on the desk. He dimmed the lights, as to not disturb Remy's eyes. Emile took off Remy's sunglasses and gasped. There were bags under his eyes. They were even noticeable in the dark.

"Remy... how much sleep are you getting?"

"...About 5 minutes every night."

"Oh my gosh... baby, that's not good for you." Emile cupped his face.

"I know... I just can't sleep." Remy had tears in his eyes.

"How about I sleep with you? I'm not really tired, but I'll try." Emile brushed his thumb under Remy's eye and wiped away a tear.

"You'll do that for me?"

"Of course sweetie... I'll do anything for you."

Then Emile led him to his bed and sat him down. Emile placed the sunglasses on the end table and gently pushed Remy down and put his feet up on the bed.

Emile snapped his fingers and him and Remy were in their pajamas. Emile took off his glasses and placed them on the end table next to the sunglasses. He then lied down on the bed next to Remy and pulled the covers over them. Remy turned and grabbed Emile by his waist and pulled him closer. Emile snuggled into Remy.

"I love you, Remy," Emile whispered. Remy smiled.

"I love you too, Emile..." He whispered back and closed his eyes.


	4. Looking at your eyes

Remy was sitting next to Emile, then suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

"Remy-" Emile said but got cut off.

"Kissing is like looking at your eyes," Remy said.

"Wha-"

"It's an enjoyable thing to do." He finished.

"...That's nice to hear." Emile smiled and leaned into Remy.

Remy kissed the top of his head.


	5. Horror

Remy was bored in his room, so like what any other person would do, he looked for a movie to watch. Genre... horror.

"Hm..." Remy muttered and looked at the movie in his hand. "I'll have to ask Emile if he'd like to see this..."

He walked out of his room and into the common room. He saw Emile on the couch on his phone.

"Hey, babe, you wanna watch a movie with me?" Remy asked from behind the couch. Emile looked up at Remy.

"What type of movie?" He asked.

"Heh, horror," Remy answered.

"You know every time I watch a horror film I cling to you and like, won't let you go."

"Exactly!"

Emile sighed. "Fine, okay, let's go..."

Emile got up and walked behind the couch and where Remy was. He kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm only doing this because I love snuggling close to you." Emile blushed.

"I know, babe." Remy smiled and wrapped his arm around Emile's waist.


	6. Sleep Deprived Pt. 2

Remy slowly woke up. He noticed he was in his bed. Emile was also there, still sleeping. He muttered something and nuzzled more into Remy's chest. Remy smiled and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of his head.

"Mm... Remy..." Emile smiled and kept nuzzling into Remy's chest, even though there was nowhere for him to go.

"Time to get up, babe..." Remy whispered to Emile. Emile made a groaning sound.

"Nooo..." He whined and hugged Remy.

"Come on, we have to get up."

"No we don't... let's just stay in bed. You need to get some more sleep."

"I'm fine, babe. Honestly." Remy said.

"No, you aren't. I don't want you to be sleep-deprived, Remy... I love and care about you."

"I love you too..."

"Let's just stay in bed for once. Please, Remy?" Emile looked up at him.

Remy sighed. "Fine."

Emile smiled. "Thank you, Remy."


	7. Brother

"Come on, Sympathy! You always disagree with me!" Emile yelled at his brother, Sympathy.

"I don't always disagree with you, Em. I just politely decline things." Eli said.

"Whatever! It's the same thing!"

"Stop yelling, it's only nine in the morning."

"Ugh, I'm leaving..." Emile muttered and nearly walked out of the room, but Sympathy called him back.

"Why? Gonna go annoy your boyfriend with your problems?" Eli smirked. Emile stopped. He felt tears appearing in his eyes.

"N-no, of course not..."

~~~~~

Emile ran to Remy's room and quickly knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Remy. Remy saw Emile crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's Sympathy, that's what's wrong..." Emile muttered and sniffled. He pushed past Remy and sat down on Remy's bed. Remy closed the door and sat down next to him.

"Your brother? What about him?" Remy asked and put an arm around Emile. Emile leaned into Remy.

"He was say-saying how I was go-gonna annoy you with my problems...!"

"What? I always thought Sympathy was nice..."

"Names can deceive, you know..."

Remy kissed Emile on the forehead. "Don't worry baby, you won't annoy me with your problems..."

"P-promise?" Emile put his pinkie out. Remy smiled and put his pinkie with Emile's.

"Promise."


	8. Theme Park Date

**_ Requested by my Discord friends! _ **

Remy and Emile looked around the theme park. Emile was in awe since he has never been to a theme park before.

"So...?" Remy asked.

"It's perfect!" Emile said and kissed Remy's cheek. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Remy smiled. "You're welcome."

~~~~~

Emile was dragging Remy to some rides and sometimes Remy was dragging Emile to some.

It was time to get some food and they were standing in a line, waiting. Emile put his arm around Remy's. Remy looked over and saw that Emile looked uneasy.

"What is it?" Remy asked.

"Um... I don't mean to alarm you, but some guy is giving me a... suggestive look." Emile whispered and stood closer to Remy. Remy looked around and saw the guy. Remy glared at him and pulled Emile closer.

"It's okay, babe. If he wants you, he'll have to go through me first."

"Hehe... okay."

~~~~~

As it was getting nighttime, Emile saw something. He gasped.

"Remy, the Ferris wheel is open! Can we go?" He pulled on Remy's arm.

"Of course, babe." Remy smiled at his childish boyfriend as they headed for the Ferris wheel.

They got on and sat down next to each other. Emile instantly leaned on Remy's shoulder as the ride started. Remy kissed Emile's forehead.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Remy," Emile said.

"You already said that..." Remy muttered.

"I know, but I've never been to a theme park before. It's all thanks to you that I got to come."

"Hm... you're welcome, Em. I just want you to be happy."

"And I am. It's all because of you that I'm happy."

Remy wrapped his arm around Emile. As they were nearing the top, Remy did the unthinkable.

By kissing Emile. On the lips. They had never kissed on the lips, the closest thing was the cheek.

Emile melted into it and wrapped his arms around Remy's neck.

At least it didn't end up being cliche. Such as the Ferris wheel stopping to where they're both at the top because the author isn't up for cliche love stories.

Anyways, they pulled away and just stared at each other. Emile smiled.

"I love you so much..." Emile muttered.

"I love you too." Remy smiled.


	9. Brother Pt. 2

Emile was in his room. He heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, revealing Eli.

"What do you want?" Emile asked.

"I just want to apologize. Em, we were once close and I would like for us to make up..." Eli looked down. Emile hugged him.

"Of course, E."

"Great, now I would like you to meet someone." They pulled away and Emile gave him a questioning look.

"Who?"

"Follow me."

~~~~~

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Emile asked as they were walking through the dark side of the mindscape.

"Of course," Eli said and led him to a door that had a nameplate on it.

"Misery?"

"Yep."

Eli knocked on the door, revealing a side wearing black and maroon. He smiled upon seeing Eli.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just wanted you to meet someone." Eli smiled. He gestured over to Emile. "This is my brother, Emile. He's the Empathy side. Emile, this is my boyfriend, Misery. His name is Rueben."

"Nice to meet you. Ah, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Eli." Emile said. Eli blushed.

"Yeah... maybe we could do a double date sometime." Eli laughed.

"You also have a boyfriend?" Misery asked Emile.

"Yep, it's Remy," Emile said.

"Remy? He's actually popular with the dark sides."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should ask him."

"Hm... I will. Nice meeting you, Rueben."

"Same here."

Emile waved to them and walked away.


	10. Skirt

Emile was in his room, in the bathroom.

"Babe, hurry up..." Remy whined. "You've been in there for an hour."

"No I haven't... it was thirty minutes," Emile said through the door.

"What are you even doing?" Remy asked

"Trying on something," Emile said.

"Is that something one item? If it is, then it wouldn't take thirty minutes to try on."

"It is one item, but I'm scared to show it in front of you."

"You don't have to be scared, just come out of the bathroom."

"...Promise not to laugh?" Emile's voice wavered.

"I promise. Just come out." Remy smiled softly.

"Alright..." Emile muttered and slowly opened the door. He walked out and Remy instantly knew what Emile was trying on.

"...Is that a skirt?" Remy asked.

"...Yes."

Remy fell to the ground, making Emile run forward and kneel down next to him.

"Remy! Are you alright?" Emile panicked.

"I-I'm fine... who knew you would look so hot in a skirt?" Remy sat up and Emile noticed his nose was bleeding.

"Your nose...!"

"I know. I'm fine... just fine." Remy sniffled and used his hand to wipe the blood away. "I'll go get some tissue for it."

Remy stood up and went to the bathroom. Emile sighed in relief.


	11. Coffee Person

Remy was drinking his coffee when Emile walked into the kitchen. Remy followed him.

"Hey, babe. Coffee?" Remy said and held out his cup of coffee. 

Emile frowned and took the cup from him. He took a sip and his face looked like he was uncomfortable. He slowly swallowed it and covered his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked. Emile nodded.

"I'm fine. Just not a coffee person." Emile said.

"Then why did you drink it?"

"Because I didn't want to say no." Emile smiled and walked away, leaving Remy very confused.


	12. Cat Instinct

Emile was hanging out with Virgil and Roman. They were in Virgil's room and Virgil was deep into his cat instinct that he had cat ears and a tail. Roman was calmly petting Virgil's hair and Virgil was purring.

"I wonder if anyone else has this cat instinct thing..." Emile muttered and watched Virgil slowly fall asleep in the Prince's lap.

"Well... Virgil and Remy hang out a lot that I think they're actually related somehow. How about check to see if he has this cat instinct?" Roman said.

"Yeah, but what can I use to see if he does?" Emile asked. Roman summoned a laser pointer.

"Here, I use this on Virgil all the time. Try it for Remy." Roman handed Emile the laser pointer.

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem..." Roman muttered and looked at his love who was sleeping in his lap.

~~~~~

Emile skipped to Remy's room and happily knocked on the door. Remy opened it and smiled upon seeing Emile.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Remy asked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Emile asked.

"Oh, sure. Come in." Remy moved aside and Emile walked in. Remy closed the door. "What is it?"

Emile giggled, making Remy confused. Then Emile pulled something out of his pocket.

"Know what this is?~" Emile smiled. Remy's eyes widened.

"A l-laser pointer...? W-what for?" Remy stuttered. Emile turned it on and aimed it at the ground. Remy's eyes followed it. Emile noticed that Remy had his hands clutched tightly.

Emile moved the laser over a bit, making Remy's eyes move along with it.

"Come on, baby... I know you have cat instinct, just get the laser." As soon as Emile said that, Remy leaped down and put his hands over the spot where the laser was. It was on top of his hands, so Remy kept batting at the laser. Remy looked up at Emile, making Emile stop and look at him. "Yes, Remy?"

Remy said nothing as he leaped up and tackled Emile by surprise. Emile tripped and they both were on the bed, Remy being on top of Emile.

"R-Remy...!" Emile stuttered. Remy was glaring down at him.

"Unlike Virgil, I can actually control my cat instinct. Now... who gave you the laser?" Remy asked.

"Roman..." Emile muttered. Remy sighed.

"I should've known..." He shook his head. "Why did you go through with this?"

"I just wanted a cat of my own without having an allergic reaction..." Emile blushed a deep red.

"You can just ask me, babe." Remy smiled.

"Then can I play with your cat instinct?"

"Might as well." Remy got off of Emile. Emile stood up and turned the laser pointer on.

Remy kneeled down on the floor and batted the laser again. Emile giggled as Remy got frustrated.

Maybe he and Virgil  _were_  related somehow...


	13. Movie Night

Emile ran to Remy's room and knocked on the door quickly. Remy opened it.

"Guess what day it is!~" Emile sang happily.

"Movie night?" Remy smiled at his boyfriend's behavior.

"YES!" Emile exclaimed and tackled Remy in a hug.

"Oof- babe..." Remy sighed and closed the door. He hugged Emile back and carried him to the couch. Emile didn't let go of Remy as Remy tried to get him to sit down on the couch. "Babe, I need to look for a movie. Sit down."

"I don't wanna," Emile whined.

"I'll get your favorite Pixar movie..." Remy smirked. Emile looked into Remy's eyes.

"Wall-E?"

"You know it." After Remy said that, Emile let go and sat down. Remy moved over to the movie case. He grabbed the movie and took it out of the case. He placed it in the CD player and grabbed the remote. He sat down next to Emile who cuddled close to him. Remy snapped his fingers and the lights turned off, making the tv the only thing that lit up the room.

"We should watch your favorite movie after this," Emile whispered. Remy smirked.

"You know that movie is going to be a horror movie, right?" Remy asked him. Emile's eyes widened.

"I'm totally fine with that..." Emile's voice cracked, making Remy softly laugh.

"You can hold onto me when we watch it."

"Good..." Emile said and held onto Remy's arm. Remy kissed his forehead, making Emile blush.

"Love you."

"L-love you too."


	14. Emile's Birthday

**_ (Emile Picani's birthday is December 16th. Happy birthday, you adorable bean!) _ **

It was Emile's birthday and Remy was planning something. Remy was checking to see if things were set.

"Remy, how long are you going to be staring at that clipboard?" Virgil asked.

"I need to see if everything is ready. This birthday  _needs_  to be perfect!" Remy said and checked things off of his list.

"He's really become OCD about this..." Virgil muttered to the others.

"Okay, I think everything is ready. Places, everyone!" Remy clapped his hands together and everyone hid. Remy hid behind the couch.

A few minutes passed and Emile rose up in the common room.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and jumped up. Emile took a step back, a look of shock planted on his face.

"Oh, w-what's this?" Emile asked.

"It's a surprise party. It was Remy's idea." Patton smiled. Remy walked over to Emile.

"So...? What do you think?" Remy questioned.

"It's... alright. But, I was hoping I would rest for a little while in my room." Emile smiled softly.

"Oh. Th-That's fine. You can rest." Remy frowned. Emile looked at him, uncertain.

"Save me some cake, okay?" Emile caressed Remy's cheek and then walked away.

~~~~~

It was an hour later and Remy was looking up at the ceiling on the common room couch. He sighed and sat up. He stood up and the others looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"To Emile's room," Remy said and walked away.

Remy got to Emile's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Emile called from inside. Remy opened the door and saw Emile laying in bed. Remy closed the door and went over to him. "Remy? What are you doing-?"

"Do you enjoy your birthday?" Remy asked. Emile's eyes widened, then his eyes softened a bit.

"Not really. But the reason I left was that I was tired. One of my clients was stubborn." Emile closed his eyes a bit. "I'm tired..."

"Oh, I'll just leave you alone then." Remy turned to leave but was stopped.

"Wait, Remy. Why did you plan a birthday party for me?" Emile questioned.

"I planned it because you help a lot of us and I figured you must've been tired of helping us, so I planned a way for you to have fun and not be stressed," Remy explained.

"I love helping you guys. You're very sweet, Remy. I love you for that."

"I love you too..." Remy blushed a bit.

"I also lost my stuffed bear, care to lie down with me?"

"Is that your way of saying to sleep with you?" Remy asked.

"Come on, I'm getting cold over here...!" Emile whined.

Remy rolled his eyes and walked over. He pulled the covers up and lied down with Emile. Emile wrapped his arms around Remy.

"This is the best birthday ever..." Emile muttered.

"How so?" Remy questioned.

"I get to sleep with my crush."

Remy's face turned red. Emile giggled.

"You're like a furnace." Emile smiled.

"Th-ThAnK yOu..." Remy's voice cracked causing Emile to giggle again.

 _'How does he do this to me...?'_  Remy thought.


	15. Remy's Birthday

**(Remy's birthday is January 16th)**

Emile hurriedly wrapped the box. The wrapping was a bit sloppy, but Emile made sure the bow was perfect. He put it down on his bed.

Today was Remy's birthday and it needed to be perfect. There was a party going on in the common room and Emile was nervous since he didn't really like loud noises.

"Emile, are you just going to stare at that present all day?" Virgil asked from behind Emile. Virgil wasn't going to join the activities of the party because he was well... anxiety.

"Oh, right..." Emile tightened his pink tie a bit.

"Em, relax. You look like me when I'm around Roman." Virgil said.

"R-Right..." Emile muttered. Virgil looked at him for a second.

"Look, if things get rough, you can always come back here to relax," Virgil said.

"Alright, thank you, Virgil." Emile smiled a bit.

"No problem. Now, get out there." Virgil opened the door. Emile took a deep breath and made his way to the common room. The music got louder and louder. Emile stepped into the common room and his eyes went wide.

"This is a problem," Emile said as he saw a lot of people partying. Emile stuck close to the wall and headed toward the refreshment table. "Alright, alright... take a deep breath. This is fine."

"Emile?" A voice said from behind Emile. Emile jumped and turned around. He saw Remy.

"Remy! H-Hey!" Emile smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Remy said and sipped his coffee.

"What made you think that?" Emile started to sweat a bit.

"Well... it's like an hour into the party." Remy said.

"Oh, is it? I didn't notice." Emile blushed.

"Are you okay? You look like you don't feel good." Emile said.

"I-I'm fine! Honestly! Now, if you'll excuse me... I need to go do something." Emile frowned and ran off.

"Em!" Remy called after him.

~~~~~

"I totally flaked on him, Virgil..." Emile muttered. He was sat on his bed, Virgil slowly rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Em," Virgil said. He honestly didn't know if it was even going to be okay, but he wanted to trust his words.

"It isn't okay... I really like Remy and I wanted to be there at his party for him." Emile covered his face with his hands.

Then there was a knock on his door. Virgil stood up and walked over to it. He opened it, revealing Remy.

"Can I talk to Emile? Alone?" Remy asked. Virgil looked at him.

"Sure." Virgil let Remy in. Virgil walked out of the room and closed the door.

Emile looked at Remy silently. Remy saw the present on Emile's bed.

"Was that for me?" Remy asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Emile muttered.

"You didn't have to be at my party," Remy said.

"I know... but I wanted to," Emile said.

"Why?" Remy questioned.

"I just... wanted to maybe impress you." Emile shrugged a bit. Remy sat down next to Emile.

"You always impress me, Emi." Remy smiled a bit.

"R-Really?"

"Mhm. You don't realize how much you deserve to be happy. You're always working and dealing with people's problems. I want you to take a break." Remy explained.

Emile scoffed. "I can't take a break, Remy. My patients need me."

"I know. I know." Remy nodded. "I can only do one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"This." Remy turned Emile's head and softly kissed Emile. Emile's eyes widened. Remy pulled away.

"...Wow." Emile muttered. He looked at the present next to him. "Um... here."

Emile handed Remy the present. Remy unwrapped it and opened the box. He saw a black book in it.

"What's this?" Remy asked.

"It's an album," Emile said.

"Album?"

"Yeah. Look inside." Emile said.

Remy pulled the album out and opened it. There were a lot of pictures of himself. Mostly with Emile or one of the other sides.

"Emi..." Remy muttered.

"I know it's not much, but-"

"I love it." Remy smiled a bit.

"Really?" Emile asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. Just like you." Remy said.

"I-I'm not cool," Emile said.

"I disagree." 

Emile was silent. He then laughed a bit. "You never give up, do you?"

"What can I say? I'm a stubborn b**ch." Remy said, making Emile laugh.

"Shut up." Emile smiled.

"Only if you kiss me and say yes to a question."

"What is the question?" Emile asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Emile's eyes widened. He smiled a bit. "Of course, dork."

"Whale p**is." Remy corrected.

"I am not saying what Remus says." Emile frowned.

"It was worth a try." Remy shrugged.

"You call that trying? Remy, you can't be serious."

"I'm not serious most of the time," Remy said.

Emile just rolled his eyes and kissed him. He pulled away. "Shut up."

"My lips are sealed," Remy smirked.

**(Fun fact: I wrote this in like 20-30 minutes and it's over 800 words. This is my record)**


	16. Password

Remy took a sip of coffee and put his phone on the counter. He tried to look for where Patton put the cookies, so he decided to go ask him, leaving the phone on the counter.

Emile walked into the kitchen and saw Remy's phone.

"Hm? He never leaves his phone sitting out." Emile said. Then he smiled and picked it up. He turned it on and, not really surprising, there was supposed to be a password. "Hm... I'll try his birthday."

He put in the numbers 0116, but it didn't work.

"Huh... that's not it. What about mine?" Emile put in 1216.

It unlocked.

Emile was silent for a second. He blushed a bit.

 _'He... he put my birthday as his password. But... why?'_  Emile asked himself.

He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, so Emile put down the phone and pretended to look for something in the fridge.

Remy looked at him for a second, then his eyes wandered over to his phone. He quickly walked over and took it. He looked at Emile, who closed the fridge door.

Emile was about to walk away, but he stopped and turned to Remy.

"Hey, Remy?" Emile spoke up. Remy hummed and looked at him. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

Remy was silent for a second. "Sure."

Emile smiled and walked away.


	17. You Know Me

**Song: You Know Me - Air Traffic Controller**

Remy took a deep breath and grabbed his guitar. Emile stood next to him with his bass guitar.

"Ready?" Remy asked him.

"You know it." Emile smiled.

Remy smiled a began to sing.

**Remy:**

You know me  
You know everything about me now  
My heart is in your hands  
And you know you could break it  
But wouldn't you rather make me sing like this?  
 **  
**

**Emile:**

You know me  
I try to find some good in everything  
Since you came along  
Some of this got easy  
'Cause all you wanna do is please me, my love

**Remy and Emile:**

This could be a roller coaster  
But we're gonna make the most of it  
Whether on top, or we're going down  
You know me

**Emile:**

You know me ( **Remy:**  I know you)  
And how I get when I'm uncomfortable  
If I'm too hot or cold  
Tired, bored, or hungry  
I'm fine when you're around me, boy

**Remy:**

And you know me  
I've never been on time for anything  
I do apologize  
I know its such a bother  
I promise to try harder for you boy, I will

 **Remy and Emile:**  
  
This is a risk we're taking  
It's a love in the making  
We've got nothing up our sleeves  
We've got an understanding  
I don't think we could have planned it better  
I know, 'cause you know  
You know me

 **Remy:**  
  
You know me ( **Emile:**  you know me)  
I work too much I'm always on the run

**Emile:**

Honey, I know it's only just begun

**Remy:**

You know how hard it can be

**Emile:**

To go on chasing something

**Remy and Emile:**

This could amount to nothing  
When it's all said and done  
  
I think you can make me better  
I'm looking ahead, but I'll never  
Regret anything that helped me see  
But if you can be proud of me  
And proud of yourself 'cause you got me  
Then darling you know, yeah we both know  
You know me  
  
And I'll never hurt you darling  
You know damn well  
And I'll never make you wonder  
If the things that I tell you ain't the honest truth  
I bet a lot of folks can sing in harmony  
But no one would ever know me like

**Remy:**

You know me

**Emile:**

You know me

Emile and Remy bowed a bit and Remy kissed Emile on his cheek. Emile blushed.

Patton and Roman cheered while Virgil and Logan just clapped.

"That was amazing!" Patton said, happiness laced in his voice.

"Yeah, that was spectacular," Roman said.

"Oh, oh! Me and Logan next!" Patton raised his hand. Logan blushed.

"A-Are you sure, love?" Logan asked.

"Come on, nerd. Just do it." Virgil said.

"Alright... I suppose I will sing." As soon as Logan said that, Patton grabbed his arm.


	18. Valentine Proposal

Remy took a deep breath. It was Valentine's Day and he was about to propose to him on their date. Remy looked at the time.

 _'Almost seven... might as well go now.'_  Remy thought and walked out of his room. He walked towards Emile's room and knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Emile in a light pink dress with pastel purple and pastel blue accents. Remy looked at him. "Wow..."

"Is it bad?" Emile asked.

"No! You look beautiful, babe." Remy smiled.

"You look handsome." Emile blushed a bit.

"Shall we go?" Remy tried sounding formal.

"You don't have to sound formal, you know." Emile giggled a bit.

"I know... let's just go." Remy grabbed Emile's hand and pulled him along. Emile followed.

Remy opened the doors to the garden and pulled Emile over to a blanket.

"Oooh! Fireflies!" Emile gasped and put his hand out. A firefly landed on his palm. "Remy, look."

Remy smiled at his childish boyfriend. "I see that, babe."

The firefly slowly flew away. Emile grinned as it left.

Remy remembered he was supposed to do something. He grew nervous and Emile noticed.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Emile asked him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Remy nodded. "Hey, Emi?"

"Yes?" Emile raised his eyebrow and looked at him.

Remy leaned in and kissed Emile. Emile slowly kissed back. Remy took his chance and grabbed Emile's hand. He put the silver ring on Emile's ring finger. He kept his thumb and index finger on Emile's ring finger.

Remy pulled away. Emile smiled and then realized Remy's hand under his. He looked down and gasped. He looked back up at Remy.

"Emile, when I first met you, I thought of you as someone who I would never be friends with since we are opposites. Then you comforted me when I was sleep-deprived and I slept on your shoulder. I thought you were uncomfortable with it, but it turned out you didn't mind it. After a while, we became close and I gained feelings for you. I was surprised when you liked me back... and even today, I always fall in love with you over and over each time I see you. So now, I'm asking you this... Emile, will you marry me?"

Emile had tears in his eyes. He blinked and the tears fell down his cheeks. He smiled a bit and nodded, unable to actually speak. Remy sighed in relief and kissed his fiance. They pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you so much..." Emile muttered, voice cracking a bit.

Remy smiled and wiped away Emile's tears. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
